


under the dimly lit sky

by soneet (FioreLaurant)



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 12:10:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12911646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FioreLaurant/pseuds/soneet
Summary: mr.producer man needs his sleep





	under the dimly lit sky

To say Shiki was tired is an understatement. He wanted nothing more than to just lock himself in his room and crawl into his bed and just let oblivion take him for eternity(he'll probably only allow himself a few hours at most). Alas, the music won't arrange itself for him.

He reached for the cup of coffee Rikka had left for him beside his laptop and he picked it up only to find it so much lighter and the ceramic much cooler around his fingers. Shiki peered deliriously into the emptied cup and thought of brewing more coffee, but a voice in the back of his head nagged at him to just get some rest.

He sighed in resignation and saved his work before closing his laptop. He'll see what he can polish later; all he needs to worry about now was vocal arrangements.

Shiki stood up and pounded on his legs a bit to wake them up. He had lost track of how long he'd been sitting. It would make it annoying being unable to walk up the stairs.

He walked past his bedroom and the common room out the door quietly. The dorm was peaceful given the inhuman hour. The moon shone through the windows of the corridor giving Shiki a carpet of light to thread upon.

The inside of the QUELL common room was dark save for the light streaming out of a door that was left ajar. Shiki tiptoed inside and went to peek in the room. As he'd expected, Shu didn't keep normal human hours as well.

A small smile tugged at Shiki's lips when he sees that Shu had fallen asleep on his seat in the middle of his makeshift studio. A blanket was already around his shoulders and Shiki pulled it up a little more.

"Papa needs to know when to take a break, too," he murmured and pressed a light kiss to Shu's forehead.

Shiki turned off the light as he left the room and slowly padded to the room two doors down. He could feel the fatigue finally seep in. He made his way to the bed and wrapped his arms to the already sleeping figure laying on it. The scent of sandalwood filled his nose and he was home.

"Mm?"

"Sorry Eichi, did I wake you up?" Shiki frowned.

Eichi hummed. "It's fine, don't worry." He turned while still in Shiki's embrace to face the other man. "Hey."

"Hi," Shiki replied bashfully pushing Eichi's bangs away from his face.

"What time is it?"

"A little after 2 in the morning."

"Working hard again Shi-chan?"

"...mm," Shiki hummed and nuzzled his cheeks into Eichi's chest.

"Okay then, sleep now," Eichi hugged Shiki closer to him. "I'll be here when you wake up."

"I know," Shiki smiled and finally closed his eyes.

"Good night."

**Author's Note:**

> \- i know my works follow a very, recurring theme  
> \- this is all for my self indulgent ass ok  
> \- thx for reading


End file.
